The invention pertains to a device for fastening and adjusting a mandrel used to hold gradient coils inside the magnet of an instrument for measurement by nuclear magnetic resonance. Its special application is in medicine, where large-sized magnets and gradient-coil-holding mandrels are used. Among these measuring instruments, the invention pertains especially to those intended for nuclear magnetic resonance imaging (NMRI) on human bodies.